


Wetsuit

by ShinyOrenjiMushroom



Category: Kuroko no Basuke
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slight OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyOrenjiMushroom/pseuds/ShinyOrenjiMushroom
Summary: Kuroko didn't understand why he never realized Kagami was skilled at surfing. He also didn't realize how attractive wetsuits were.





	Wetsuit

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored at work and made a messy doodle of Kagami wearing a wetsuit. I felt the need to make a drabble. It's also posted on my tumblr shinyorangemushroom. I love kagakuro as a pair and I wanted to step out of my bleach and code lyoko realm to try my hand at something else. Hope you enjoy!

There were several things Kuroko had learned in the time he'd started at Seirin. Most of them revolved around his partner and best friend. He honestly thought of Kagami as his closest person despite knowing and caring for all his precious friends from Teiko. Kagami despite his simple nature understood him. He accepted everything about Kuroko, even the more difficult things. He was kind despite his gruff exterior and passionate about the things he loved. Kuroko was finding that as well as he knew his partner, there were tons of things he didn't know. Now in his second year of Seirin he was learning that kagami was extremely talented in things other than basket ball and cooking.

He of course assumed that Kagami would be adept in most athletic endeavors. His physical shape and stamina could attest to that. It was unsurprising that the other was a strong swimmer. It didn't stop him from enjoying the display of grace and power as he cut effortlessly through the water. It was even expected that Kagami had a sense of "street acrobatics" seeing as he'd watched the other walk on his hands with minimal effort. Watching him execute a back somersault off a high dive at the water park hadn't come as too much of a shock. It all just fit.

What kuroko couldn't understand was why he hadn't seen it coming that Kagami excelled at surfing. He'd lived there in Los Angeles where it was a short trip to a day at the beach. But alas, that had escaped Kuroko's notice until they were at the last day of summer training camp. Riko had awarded them a free day. And while most were too tired to do anything other than lounge on the beach, Kagami had rented a surfboard and was out riding waves. He'd attracted quite a fair share of onlookers as he easily navigated the rolling crests. The board glided easily along the water as if he was one with the tides. It honestly had floored Kuroko.

His heart had pounded while he watched gaining even more admiration and a little bit of envy. It wasn't until Kagami had come in to return the board though that he felt the heat of desire hit him. It wasn't really a secret that he had developed a crush on his partner. How could he not be drawn in by his fire? He'd never outright admitted it though. He was content to stay at Kagami's side even if it meant biting back his attraction.

Jealously had other things in mind though. A few women had been admiring Kagami from afar and as he'd rushed back to the water wetsuit clinging to every contour of muscle, kuroko was grinding his teeth. One of the women bravely approached and asked Kagami to teach her how to surf. He blinked owlishly at her and pointed her in the direction of the rentals explaining that they taught lessons. Kuroko took Kagami's simple thinking as a blessing. He was so adorably dense when it came to flirting. It didn't stop the finely hidden annoyance when another more forward woman approached tittering and laying her hands on Kagami. Kuroko then decided to intervene and walked over, grabbed onto a wrinkle in the wetsuit, and tugged at it.

Kagami had been blushing at the forward behavior and almost sighed in relief when he felt the familiar, delicate fingers of his partner offering him an escape. He smiled at the woman and then put an arm around Kuroko pulling him into view.

"Sorry ladies. As I tried to explain before, I'm otherwise engaged."

A few murmurs of disappointment happened while others fawned over Kuroko's cute stature causing him to look sheepishly at his toes. He blushed, knowing Kagami meant occupied and not 'engaged' but it felt good to be the priority. The girls eventually left and Kuroko dared to look up. Kagami was smiling at him.

"Kagami-kun didn't have to lie. "

He laughed good-naturedly while he stretched his arms above his head. "I wasn't lying. Didn't Izuki-senpai say we were practically married anyway?"

  
Kuroko was distracted by the feel of firm muscle through the the wet suit. "That isn't the same Kagami-kun. He was just joking. "

  
"I know!" He blushed slightly. "But I prefer your company over everyone. Plus I have you; I don't want to be with or need anyone else."

  
Kuroko was quiet for several moments. He mulled over what had just been said and then suddenly it dawned on him. "Does Kagami-kun think we are dating?"

The taller teen sputtered next to him. "Were we not?" He asked a bit louder than necessary.

"I was never asked out. " Kuroko stated with a blank look.

  
"What?" He frowned. "We have dates all the time. I ask you over specially just to cook for you. You sleep in my bed and wear my old Lakers jersey. You refer to Nigou as our child. And to top that off I got an embarrassing safe sex talk from Captain and Kiyoshi-senpai." He cut himself off his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

Kuroko smiled. When it was put like that, it definitely seemed that they were dating. "So why hasn't Kagami-kun kissed me? Don't boyfriends normally kiss in America?"

"I just thought you were shy and I didn't want to push you. I wanted to be respectful." He mumbled.

Kuroko tugged on the spot of the wet suit he still had a hold on and stretched to his tiptoes. "Kagami-kun looks very attractive in this and should kiss me so those girls know he's off limits. " he whispered purposefully.

Despite his blush he closed the distance between them and pecked Kuroko's lips lightly. After a second thought of how he'd enjoyed that he swung the smaller teen up in his arms and kissed him more thoroughly.

Kuroko wrapped his arms and legs around his partner and bumped their foreheads together. "I think Kagami-kun needs to do more embarassing things to makeup for all the goodnight kisses I missed out on."


End file.
